


Seven Days

by RantaroAmami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Developing Relationship, First Dates, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Main Course Kamukura Izuru, Reserve Course Hinata Hajime, Though he's emotionally stunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RantaroAmami/pseuds/RantaroAmami
Summary: Izuru Kamukura has spent his entire life knowing when and how everything was going to happen. He knew there was going to be a sale on fish at the market. He knew that he would arrive to school exactly seven minutes before the bell rang.And he knew that the letter sitting on his desk was a love confession.





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> *yells out into the Kamuegi void* Hello!!!!! Greetings to the dozen fellow people who ship this. This is honestly a labor of love and after much humming and hawing over how to make this, I finally pushed out chapter one. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to my friend [Jo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerseoky/pseuds/flowerseoky) who helped beta~

Izuru Kamukura has spent his entire life knowing when and how everything was going to happen. He knew that he was going to have soybeans, rice, and eggs for breakfast this morning (and usually every Wednesday). He knew that there was going to be a sale on fish today at the market and he should go get some on the way home. He knew that by maintaining his walking speed, he would get to his homeroom at exactly seven minutes before the bell rang.

 

And he knew, without even opening it, that the letter sitting on his desk was a love confession.

 

Izuru looked at the letter blankly. It certainly wasn't the first time he received a love letter before and he could think of three other students at the school who are building up the nerve to write their own letter of confession. Like everything else that was happening to him in his life, he knew how this confession would end. Izuru had no time, nor interest, in dating anyone. It was too predictable as to what would happen if he did. The person would realize that the apathetic and blank features wasn't a mask or an alternate persona, it was his true self. The love interest would then become the love disinterest.

 

Even so, his brother told him to never be rude to those who gathered up the courage to confess to him and should let them down properly face to face, even if Izuru found it dull to have to experience the range of emotions that the person confessing would give.

 

"Ah! Kamakura, is that another love letter, you sly dog?"

 

Izuru didn't even bother looking up to meet the speaker. Souda was already loud on a good day, but he was next to unbearable when Izuru got a love letter. Contrary to what the mechanic may think, he was not actually a player.

 

"So it would appear."

 

Izuru grabbed the letter and looked at the front.

 

**_To Kamukura-senpai_ **

 

Immediately, Izuru knew who send this letter. Even without his Ultimate Analysis ability, Izuru wouldn't have been blind to the first year that had been giving him shifty looks and blushing every time Izuru met his eyes.

 

From the few seconds of seeing his kouhai in between classes and during lunch break, Izuru didn't think that much of the boy. From his friends calling him, he could tell his name was Naegi Makoto. His appearance was incredibly plain, definitely someone you would pass on the street and not give him a glance. He was in the Ultimate classes, so he must have some sort of ability, though Izuru wasn't able to deduct which one quite yet.

 

Izuru opened the letter, giving it a quick look over. From the shakiness of the handwriting, Naegi was either incredibly nervous when he wrote it, or his handwriting was just naturally sloppy. Izuru had a feeling that it was more towards the latter.

 

_Kamukura-senpai,_

 

_Please meet me outside behind the wisteria tree in the back of the school during lunch._

 

The letter was not signed, but he could see the words "Your Secret Admirer" erased. Naegi probably thought that it was too cliché. It was. It was bad enough that the wisteria tree was famous within the school to be the confession tree. Anyone who confesses under that tree will fall in love. Izuru has been confessed under that tree four times this school year. He doesn't believe in a superstitious tree.

 

"Don't tell me you're going to reject this one too. I'm so envious! You're always getting all the ladies!" Souda kept on talking as though Izuru were listening. Unfortunately, that was true because Izuru was simply unable to drown out the loud voice with just the white noise in his head.

 

"This time the confessor is a male," is what Izuru said instead, folding the letter back into the envelop and hiding it in the breast pocket of his jacket.

 

"What? Really? I don't think you've had a guy confess to you since Komaeda on the first day of school." Izuru remembered that day. If Izuru cared enough, he would've been embarrassed for the both of them with the way the white-haired boy fawned over his Ultimate Hope.

 

"I don't have that problem though. I'm an all-ladies’ man!" Souda had a grin on his face and his thumb pointed at himself. Izuru merely blinked at him and tilted his head.

 

"For an all-ladies’ man, you certainly stare at the breeder enough during class."

 

Predictably, Souda's jaw fell open at the exact moment the bell rang and for the minutes of stunned silence Souda gave as he was processing what Izuru said, the Ultimate Hope enjoyed the blissful silence.

 

Class was boring. It was always boring. Having Talent was almost like a curse. Nothing was exciting and because he was able to get any talent in a blink of an eye, it was impossible for him to learn anything. He was perfected, static, unchanging. How boring.

 

Several hours later and multiple hi-jinks that Izuru decidedly ignored later, the bell rang for lunch and Izuru immediately grabbed his lunch and walked out of the room. He had no want to eat with any of his classmates. Besides, he needed to go to that wisteria tree.

 

Izuru walked at a leisurely pace, giving Naegi the appropriate amount of time to get there before he arrived. In his head, he was already thinking about what he would tell his brother when he goes to eat lunch.

 

As he approached the tree, he saw the first-year looking down and shuffling his feet - clear signs of nervousness. He would lean against the trunk of the wisteria and try to be casual, then immediately straighten up and brush off his back, obviously thinking it was a bad idea.

 

Izuru turned his head a fraction of an inch to the side, seeing two figures that were attempting to hide in the bushes. Actually, they were doing a very good job at hiding, were it not for the fact that one of the figures had purple hair that clashed with the leaves and the other was constantly twitching. She was either shaking her leg, or adjusting her jacket, or keeping the hair out of her face.

 

This wasn’t the first time there was an audience for his love confessions, but from Naegi’s demeanor and soft mutterings to himself, it was safe to say that the first-year did not know his friends were there. The friends were obviously there in case they felt that Naegi was in over his head.

 

He was, of course.

 

As Izuru got closer, Naegi lifted his head up and his face lit up. Nervous energy radiated off of him in waves, but excitement ruled his expression. “Ah! Kamukura-senpai!”

 

Izuru stopped about five feet in front of him, his face blank and his stance neutral. He was just close enough to be under the shade of the wisteria. “I’ve arrived, as you’ve asked me to come.” Naegi nodded his head.

 

“Yes! That letter was mine, thank you for coming. I’m sorry I had to interrupt your lunch, but I have club after school, so I wouldn’t be able to meet you then and- oh, I mean-!” Naegi cut off his rambling and for that Izuru was grateful. He didn’t need to know Naegi’s life story before they got to the confession. After a beat, Naegi squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest with a determined look in his eyes.

 

“Kamukura-senpai, I like you! Please go out with me!”

 

Izuru tilted his head to the side fractionally. Well, it was quick and to the point, something that Izuru always preferred. He studied the boy in front of him. Naegi was quite short, even standing straight up. His head reached Izuru’s chin at his highest point, though Naegi’s hair made him appear taller than he was.

 

Naegi’s expression was still determined, though Izuru could see Naegi starting to pick at the edge of his jacket, probably a nervous habit. As time went on with Izuru’s lack of reply, he could see his face slipping into a more anxious manner.

 

“Um, Kamuku-”

 

“Naegi Makoto.” Said boy practically jumped out of his jacket as Izuru suddenly spoke, probably just realizing then that he had never introduced himself before his confession. His name being spoken could either be good news or really bad news.

 

“Uh, y-yes?”

 

“Why do you want to date me?” Izuru inquired in his usual monotone voice, not giving any hint away of what he may be feeling. He could see Naegi getting more nervous by the second.

 

“W-well,” Naegi started, taking a deep breath to relieve his nerves, “Kamukura-senpai is really cool! You’re really smart and athletic too! Like during the basketball game last month, you made seven three-pointers! That was incredible! Or when we were doing our midyear exams and you made the top of the class. Oh! And then that time during the school festival when-”

 

It appeared that Naegi had been watching him for a while, but that wasn’t a huge surprise since Izuru first caught him staring over a month ago, and who knows how long he had been doing it before Izuru noticed. In the end though, everyone always watched Izuru. He was special, and everyone wanted to be close to someone special.

 

“You want to date me because of my Talent?” Izuru inferred from Naegi’s monologue that suddenly cut off once he spoke. Naegi shook his head rapidly, his hair flying all over. Izuru vaguely considered that the first-year looked like a Pomeranian when he did that.

 

“No, well I mean, at first I guess?” Naegi answered and Izuru just waited for a response that made sense. “It’s true that at first I thought it was really cool how you were always the best at anything and everything and that’s definitely something to be admired! However as I was watching you, I wanted to know more about you. Kamukura-senpai, what’s your favorite color? Do you have any siblings? What do you do for fun? What do you want to do when you graduate? Those are questions that I wanted to know the answer to.”

 

That… wasn’t the answer that Izuru was expecting. When he asked the reason why people wanted to date him during their love confessions, it usually had either something to do with his Talent or his relationship with the founder. This was unchartered territory. Izuru could feel a small flame of, well not excitement, but an interest in something new and different than the boring monotony.

 

Even so, the flame quickly went out as he knew what he was going to do. Izuru’s brother helped him perfect his speech to decline romantic interest after word had started going around that he was a heartless man who made girls cry when they confessed to him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Izuru started, reciting his script word for word. He never really understood why he had to apologize when he was the one being inconvenienced, but his brother was unwavering to make sure that was added. “However, I’m not interested in dating at this time. Please do not try again.” His brother wanted to add more flowery language to it, maybe even an “it’s not you, it’s me.” However, the look afterwards on Izuru’s normally expressionless face was enough for his brother to scrap that idea.

 

The bushes to the side started rustling until it was quieted by a sharp shush. Naegi didn’t notice. Izuru ignored it.

 

Izuru knew what would happen next, as he had already gone through this enough times. When he rejected someone’s advanced, the person usually ended up walking briskly away, trying to hide tears, or they would stomp away angrily, not understanding why they were rejected. If Izuru were to guess, Naegi would be the former. He didn’t seem to be one who would become angry and hold a grudge. Naegi’s face did multiple minute contortions: confusion, heartbreak, frustration. But then, it all melted away back into a hopeful and determined expression.

 

Oh, this was different.

 

“Wait, wait,” Naegi said, putting his hands up as though that would put a pause on this conversation. “I don’t think this was the best idea to confess this way and I don’t think I’m giving you enough time to think it over.”

 

Ah, he’s baiting for time.

 

Izuru didn’t have a set script for this situation. “No matter how long you want me to wait, my answer will not change. I have no interest in dating you or anyone else.” Naegi flinched only slightly at the words, but he was determined to see this through. He rummaged through his backpack and took out an index card and his pen, scribbling something quickly and handing it over to his senpai. Izuru glanced at it in mild interest.

 

_Naegi Makoto xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 

“This is my cell number. Please, just think it over for the rest of the day and call me with your final answer. I promise if you reject me after this, I won’t contact you ever again,” Naegi said resolutely. Izuru wondered vaguely why Naegi would say something that was obviously painful to say. It was clear to see that Naegi did like him, for whatever reasons he did, so this was just delaying the inevitable heartbreak.

 

This was extra work than Izuru was used to doing when someone confessed to him. “I don’t understand why you are unwavering over this.”

 

“Well,” Naegi’s eyes dropped down and he shuffled his feet again, “I’m a completely ordinary and average person. Even being in the main course of Hope’s Peak Academy, I’m only here because I won the lottery. But even with my plain and average self, my only strong points are my optimism and persistence.” He looked up right into Izuru’s eyes. “You don’t even have to call me if you don’t want to. If I don’t hear you by tonight, I’ll assume that is your rejection.”

 

Izuru mentally sighed. He already rejected him. Why is that so hard to understand? Even so, if this is what it takes, he will take the extra time to shut down any romantic intentions, even if it’s just to break up the monotony. He placed Naegi’s number in his pocket alongside the confession letter.

 

“I will call with my decision tonight. Do not expect a different answer than what I’ve previously given you,” Izuru finally replied with a flat voice, before turning around and walking away. The shaking bushes finally became too loud as he heard the first-year’s yelp.

 

“Eh?! Kirigiri-san?! Asahina-san?!”

 

Izuru didn’t look back.

 

\---

 

There was a gap between the two buildings of the gated main course and the reserve course of Hope’s Peak. Within that gap was a fountain that Izuru went to every lunch period. He liked it over there, or liked it as much as someone like him _could_ like something. It was quiet, peaceful, and he spent his time there with the only living person in the world who understood him. The fact that he was in the reserve course meant nothing to him.

 

He saw the chocolate-colored spiky hair of his brother before anything else, so much different than his own long, pitch-black hair.  His brother raised his head and smiled at him and Izuru could feel the tightness around his shoulders that he didn’t even notice before start to relax.

 

"Hajime."

 

"Izuru, you're not usually late. What kept you for so long?" His brother swallowed down his lunch and took a sip from his water bottle. Izuru sat next to him, opening his own lunch bag.

 

"I was confessed to."

 

"Oh man, another one? Please tell me you let them down easily."

 

Izuru took a bite of his meal before answering. "I tried to, but he was..." what was the word that the first-year used, "persistent."

 

Hajime raised an eyebrow at that, putting down his chopsticks and looking at his brother head on. "Persistent? What happened?"

 

Izuru felt a frown bleeding into his expression and hid it behind a piece of broccoli, not that he could ever hide any sort of feelings from his brother. Instead, he took out the love letter and index card and showed it to Hajime, who took it with a questioning look.

 

"He wouldn't accept no as an answer and gave me his cell phone number."

 

A heartbeat, two heartbeats. Hajime busted out laughing, patting his brother on the back to keep himself steady. Izuru mentally sighed. Yes, he saw this coming.

 

"Izuru, your face! I've never seen you more perplexed in my life!" Hajime managed to get out between laughs. Izuru didn't think that emotion showed on his face very much, but who was he to say that to the one who knew him better than any other living person?

 

Izuru shrugged, brushing off his brother's laughter without much thought, taking a bite of meat and letting his sibling calm down.

 

"So when are you going to call…” a glance at the card, “Naegi-kun?” Hajime inquired, giving the letter and number back.

 

That was surprising. Izuru looked up with a raised eyebrow and Hajime met it with a lingering amused smile. Even being brothers, Hajime still managed to surprise him, which is something that Izuru appreciated within the depths of his soul.

 

"Call him? Why would I do that?" They've had these conversations before already. Izuru has told Hajime that he didn't want to date anyone and that it was a futile gesture anyways.

 

Hajime leaned back, finished with his lunch and throwing his napkin in the trash beside him. "Well you told me yourself that he is a persistent guy. Besides, I've never seen this confused expression on your face in a while. He might be a person who can surprise you."

 

Izuru mulled over that for a few seconds while eating more of his lunch. Other than his brother, he didn't think anyone could surprise him. People were just too predictable. Add in his Ultimate Talents and unless there were some major stimuli that he had never faced before, he knew the results of everything.

 

"What's wrong? Do you think he's trying to date you for being a Kamukura?" Hajime pursed his lips at the question, as though asking it was distasteful. Considering the history of the Kamukuras, Izuru couldn't really disagree.

 

Izuru mulled over that question for a second, recalling Naegi's earnest look and comparing it to every other love confession he has had. Everyone wanted something when they confessed to Izuru, and it wasn't his love and affection. Some people just wanted the prestige that came with dating the grandchild of the founder of Hope's Peak Academy. Others wanted a greater taste of the Ultimate Hope and be able to say that they were the one dating him. Some had just simply wanted to put him on a pedestal and flatter him incessantly.

 

Naegi's confession just seemed like he wanted to date Izuru because he found him to be interesting and wanted to know more about him.

 

"No," Izuru answered after a long pause, "I don't think he wants to date me for anything other than appreciating my company." Even saying that out loud sounded strange.

 

Hajime relaxed his face and smiled. "Then what's the problem? You should try it out!"

 

“You’re overestimating him,” Izuru replied. Even if Izuru can’t see it now, he knows there must be some reason why Naegi wanted to date him and it is never for pure reasons. Even without saying it out loud, the unspoken words were given through the bond between the two brothers.

 

"You're underestimating him," Hajime countered, knowing exactly what his brother was implying. "You always want new experiences, right? You want to try new things and go through something you've never gone through before. I say you should try going out with this Naegi-kun."

 

"You're awfully persistent yourself," Izuru murmured, finished with his lunch, so he has nothing to distract him while he listened to what his brother has to say.

 

"I'm just saying, you're giving me a different reaction than the last few confessions you've had. That already tells me that this person is different, so why not try out dating with him?”

 

Izuru leaned forward and stared at Hajime right in the eyes, unblinking.

 

“You want me to date this first-year.” It wasn’t a question, but Hajime replied to him like it was.

 

“Yes.”

 

Izuru leaned back and stared at the trees and foliage around him. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Hajime smiled at him and patted Izuru’s shoulder. “Now let me tell you about this class they’re transferring me to. It’s a main course and reserve course co-ed class! They want to mix us together to see if they can spread the talent. It starts tomorrow and…”

 

\---

 

The school bell ringing marked the end of the day. At times, Izuru wondered if there was a purpose for him to be at school, but that thought was usually dismissed when he realized Hajime would be by himself. It wasn’t as though he thought his brother was incapable. On the contrary, Hajime probably had more sense than himself most of the time, but Izuru liked knowing that his brother was alright.

 

Speaking of his brother, he would be busy tonight with his own club, so it was Izuru’s turn to cook for the both of them tonight. On Wednesdays, Izuru usually brought out his Ultimate Chef ability to see create exciting dishes that he knew Hajime would like.

 

He came back home from the grocery store, and took his shoes off at the door with a quiet “I’m home” and moved on to the kitchen. It wasn’t as though there was anyone home to greet him.

 

Placing his bags on the kitchen counter, he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Inhale. Exhale. He opened his eyes again and even without looking in the mirror, he knew his eyes glowed just a little brighter, a color akin to blood. He placed the produce and meats on their respective cutting boards and glided through the preparations with an ease of someone only with years of practice could have.

 

Or someone with immense Talent.

 

As he was finishing his preparations and dinner was close to being served, he heard a muffled noise from the entrance and a louder “I’m home!”

 

“Welcome home,” Izuru answered, just loud enough for his voice to reach Hajime’s ears. Said boy padded into the kitchen, not at all surprised by the flurry of activity that was happening at that moment. He was used to coming home and Izuru doing something incredible with whatever activity he was doing.

 

“What are you making tonight?” Hajime asked as he pulled up a chair to watch his brother work. He tried being a sous chef for Izuru once, but found himself to be more of a hindrance than a help, no matter what placations Izuru had.

 

“Sole meunière.”

 

“French?” Hajime raised an eyebrow at that. It wasn’t every day that Izuru made French food as it usually took an incredible amount of time. Even with Izuru’s talent, he couldn’t speed up time to make something cook faster. Granted, he had never tried.

 

“It’s simple enough for tonight. I’m almost done now if you want to set the table. Forks and knives would be appropriate.”

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Hajime moved around Izuru with ease, picking up plates and silverware while avoiding the areas where his brother - and hot pans - was in.

 

Izuru walked briskly to the table with a steaming pan between his gloved hands and placed it on the pot holder. The brightness in his eyes dimmed down to his normal burgundy color.

 

They sat down on their respective chairs and started eating after a soft “itadakimasu”. Izuru watched as Hajime picked up his fork and excitedly dug into the food, picking up the small tells that he was enjoying the meal to its fullest. Eyes closed a little longer than a normal blink, a slow and methodical chew that was meant to savor every morsel. Izuru enjoyed watching the expression of bliss as Hajime ate his food. What better compliment to the chef could there be?

 

“Whoa, this is delicious, Izuru! What did you do to this?” Hajime took a bite of some rice, the milder taste a great compliment to the favor-packed fish.

 

“I added chardonnay.”

 

Hajime paused in his eating and gave his brother a pointed look. “How exactly were you able to go and buy chardonnay?”

 

Izuru simply took a bite of his fish, unaffected by the scolding tone. “Ultimate Imposter.”

 

Hajime rolled his eyes and took another bite of fish, using a little more force than necessary to stab and slice the fish. “Of course, what a silly question. Your Ultimate Imposter Talent, what else?”

 

The usually monotonous boy paused in his eating and looked at his brother through some strands of hair that was hiding his face. Izuru knew that Hajime was insecure about his lack of Talent, even if he never said a word. He swallowed.

 

“Hajime-”

 

“So have you made up your mind about Naegi-kun?”

 

Izuru frowned. On some level, he was grateful for the abrupt change of subject. Izuru was never good at comforting. Even calling upon his Ultimate Therapist abilities felt like a costume around him that he acted out rather than a true persona he could have. On the other hand, he did so hate seeing his brother upset.

 

“I have a plan.” Izuru ate the fish with less gusto than Hajime. He understood that the food was tasty, but not even the most flavorful foods were enough to bring much excitement to him.

 

Hajime looked at his brother thoughtfully. “Did you consider what I told you during lunch?”

 

“I did.”

 

“That’s all I ask then.”

 

Dinner was a quiet affair after that. Hajime thanked Izuru for the meal and picked up the plates and brought them to the kitchen. They usually took turns cleaning; the one who cleaned would be the one who didn’t cook. They both knew that Izuru had both the speed and efficiency to do both at a much quicker pace than Hajime, but he had his own pride as a brother and one half of the household that Izuru respected.

While his brother was cleaning, Izuru made his way to his room and flicked the light before padding over to his desk. Very few things showed any kind of personality in his room. Izuru was never really sentimental enough to collect anything or even care about design, just simple white sheets on his bed, a plain wooden desk beside it, and the one thing that made his room his was a photo of Hajime, their mother, and himself hanging on the wall above his desk.

 

He sat down on the desk chair, pulling out the love note and index card that Naegi had given him today as well as his cell phone. Might as well get this over with.

 

The phone rang once… twice… The phone picked up, but there was movement in the background of the call and a voice saying “next time put your phone on silent, Naegi!” A faint “Sorry Togami-kun!” was said before Izuru heard a door closing and the voice returned. “Hello, this is Naegi, can I help you?”

 

“Naegi Makoto.” Izuru was never one for many words, or even greetings for that matter.

 

“Oh, Kamukura-senpai!” a shocked voice replied and fell into silence. A deep breath. “What can I do for you, senpai?”

 

“I’ve decided to accept your offer of dating. However, it comes with a condition.” Izuru heard a sharp intake of breath at the acceptance that was quickly silenced by the clause that came with it.

 

“What would that be?”

 

“I’m not convinced that this relationship will last; much less make any meaningful impact on either of us. Therefore I want us to go through a trial period so you will understand that there is no merit in this relationship.”

 

A pause. “If that’s what it takes. How long would you want the trial to be? A month?”

 

“I believe that twenty-four hours are more than needed to show that this is futile.”

 

“What? Senpai, no! Twenty-four hours isn’t even close to enough time to get to know each other! How about two weeks?”

 

“Two days.”

 

“Kamukura-senpai!” Naegi huffed into the phone. “How about a week? Seven days, please give me that much!”

 

Izuru mulled it over, tapping his finger on his phone in thought. He keeps making exceptions for this boy. Were it not for his brother, he wouldn’t be having this conversation to begin with and would’ve broken everything off under that wisteria tree.

 

“Very well, one week then,” Izuru relented, immediately wondering what happened to get himself at this point. “Though understand that I do not expect us to go anywhere.”

 

“Kamukura-senpai, I didn’t even think you would call me back tonight, but here we are! I would just like it if we had some fun together. I want this to be the best seven days you’ve had in your life. I just know that you’ll enjoy yourself so much that once the trial is over, we will have a ton of time to do even more fun stuff!” Izuru was taken aback by the earnest and sincere tone. Naegi truly wants to just spend time with him for no other reason than to get to know him.

 

What an odd boy.

 

“You’re awfully persistent,” Izuru said and he heard a tinkle of laughter on the line.

 

“It _is_ my best quality, senpai,” was the amused reply. There was more noise in the background and Naegi gave a quick call back. “Ah, I gotta go senpai, we’re studying for a test tomorrow and they need me now. I’ll talk to you at school tomorrow?”

 

“You will.”

 

“Then I will see you tomorrow! Good night, Izuru-senpai!” A click and the call was over.

 

Izuru pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it before opening his school bag and taking out his homework. Homework was nothing more than a waste of time on someone like Izuru, going through problem after problem, essay after essay with ease and efficiency. He never wrote too much or too little and knew exactly what his teachers were looking for and what their preferences were in terms of sentence structure and writing style.

 

Which gave Izuru time to think. He couldn’t stop thinking about the call with Naegi, as short as it was. Almost like a movie, he had a perfect recall of the conversation, the tones in Naegi’s voice, the exact words that were spoken. The small yet bright laughter. Nothing was going the way he predicted it would. The boy was just too resolute and optimistic. He was different.

 

Naegi Makoto was interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rantaro_Amami). Drop by if you'd like to say hello!


End file.
